Scania
| operating_income = | net_income = SEK 8,554 million (2007) | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 35,100 (2007) | parent = Volkswagen Group | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = Scania.com | footnotes = | intl = yes }} Scania AB is a global manufacturer of heavy trucks (British English: lorries), buses, and diesel engines, with head office in Södertälje, Sweden. Scania has production facilities in Europe and Latin America. In addition, there are assembly plants in ten countries in Africa, Asia and Europe. Scania's sales and service organisation and finance companies are worldwide. In total the company employ 35 000 people around the world. History Scania AB (Scania is Latin for the providence of Skåne) came from a merge between the two companies; VABIS and Scania. VABIS (Vagnsfabriksaktiebolaget i Södertälje) was founded in 1891 in Södertälje, 35 km south of Stockholm, and manufactured wheels and train carts. Maskinaktiebolaget Scania was founded in 1900 in Malmö in the south of Sweden and was in the beginning a manufacturer of bicycles but soon also of cars and trucks. The merge in 1911 gave the company the name Scania-Vabis. The new company concentrated on manufacturing cars, trucks and buses. After some economic difficulties in 1921, new capital came from Stockholms Enskilda Bank owned by the Wallenberg family and Scania-VABIS became a solid and technically, high standing, company. In 1969, Scania-VABIS merged with SAAB, and formed Saab-Scania AB. When Saab-Scania was split in 1995, the name of the truck and bus division changed simply to Scania AB. One year later was Scania AB introduced on the stock exchange. Many examples of Scania, Vabis and Scania-Vabis commercial and military vehicles can be seen at the Marcus Wallenberg-hallen (the Scania Museum) in Södertälje. Ownership crane]] The two major stockholders of Scania are: * Volkswagen Group is Scania's biggest shareholder, with a 68.6% voting stake in Scania. It gained this by first buying Volvo's stake in 2000, after the latter's aborted takeover attempt, increasing it to 36.4% in 2007, and then buying the remainder from Investor AB in March 2008. The deal was approved by regulatory bodies in July 2008.Volkswagen increases Scania shareholding Scania AB then became the ninth brand in the Volkswagen Group. * MAN AG holds a 17.01% voting stake in Scania. Notably Volkswagen also owns a 29.9% voting stake in MAN, acquired in 2007. Aborted Volvo takeover On 7 August 1999, Volvo announced it had agreed to acquire a majority share in Scania. Volvo was to buy the 49.3% stake in Scania that was owned by Investor AB, Scania's main shareholder. The acquisition, for $7.5 billion (60.7 billion SEK), would have created the world's second-largest manufacturer of heavy trucks, behind DaimlerChrysler. The cash for the deal came from Volvo selling its car division to Ford in January 1999. The deal eventually failed, after the European Union had disapproved of the affair, saying it would create a company with almost 100% market share in the Nordic markets. Aborted MAN takeover In September 2006, the German truckmaker MAN AG launched a €10.3bn hostile offer to acquire Scania AB. Scania's CEO Leif Östling was forced to apologise for comparing the bid of MAN to a "Blitzkrieg". MAN AG later dropped its hostile offer, but in January 2008 MAN increased their voting rights in Scania up to 17%. Products Scania develops, manufactures and sells trucks with a gross vehicle weight of more than 16 tonnes (Class 8), intended for long-distance haulage, regional and local distribution of goods as well as construction haulage. Scania’s bus range is concentrated on bus chassis, intended for use in tourist coaches as well as urban and intercity traffic. Scania’s industrial and marine engines are used in generator sets and in earthmoving and agricultural machinery, as well as on board ships and pleasure crafts. Current 4x2 tractor unit (the TIR plate indicates it was used on international haulage work)]] M 380 complete with Step frame machinery trailer used for transporting historic vehicles to exhibitions]] H converted to Showmans tractor unit]] of Prestons of Potto]] ;Buses * K-series - New bus and coach range with Euro 4 engines * N-series - New bus range with Euro 4 engines * OmniLink (CK-series) - Rear-engined citybus * OmniCity (CN-series) - Transverse-engined citybus * OmniExpress (LK-series) - intercity coach ;Trucks/Special vehicles * P-series - Typical applications are regional and local distribution, construction, and various specialised operations associated with locally-based transportation and services. P-series trucks have the new P cabs, which are available in three variations: a single-berth sleeper, a spacious day cab and a short cab. * G-series - The G-series models offer an enlarged range of options for operators engaged in national long haul and virtually all types of construction applications. All models have a G cab and each is available as a tractor or rigid. The G-series truck comes with five cab variants: three sleepers, a day cab and a short cab. There are different axle configurations and in most cases a choice of chassis height and suspension. * R-series - The R-series model range offers various trucks optimised for long haulage. All models have a Scania R cab and each vehicle is available as a tractor or rigid. There are different axle configurations and a choice of chassis height and suspension. Historical ;Buses * BF80 series * BF110/CF110 series * BR110/CR110 series * BF111 series * BR111/CR111 series (BR111DH was built as Metropolitan in UK) * BR112/CR112 series * BR85/CR85 series * BR145/CR145 series * BF86 series * BR86 series * BR116 series * F82 series * K82 series * S82 series * K92 series * F112 series * K112 series * N112 series * S112 series * F93 series * K93 series * F113 series * K113 series * L113 series * N113 series * S113 series * F94HA/HB/IB * K94EB/IB/UB * K114EB/IB * K124EB/IB * L94IB/UA/UB * N94UA/UB/UD (In the UK, N94UB/N94UD was mainly sold as OmniTown/OmniDekka) * OmniLine (IL94IB) - Intercity bus * OmniLink (CL94UA/CL94UB) - Rear inclined-engined citybus * OmniCity (CN94UA/CN94UB) - Transverse-engined citybus * OmniCity (N94UD) - Transverse-engined double-deck citybus ;Trucks/Special vehicles * L series * LB series * 2-series 82, 92, 112, 142 * 3-series 93, 113, 143 * 4-series 94, 114, 124, 144, 164 * T-series - successor of 4-series T-models ;Engines * DS/DSC11 I6 * DS/DSC14 V8 Model designation (3-series) The model designation breakdown is as follows: *'Main type' **'F:' Chassis with engine located longitudinally in front of the front axle **'K:' Chassis with engine located longitudinally behind the rear axle **'L:' Chassis with engine located longitudinally behind the rear axle, inclined 60 degrees leftward **'N:' Chassis with transverse engine located behind the rear axle **'CN:' Complete bus on N-chassis **'CK:' Complete bus on K-chassis *'Engine series' **'9:' DN9 or DS9 series engine **'11:' DS11 or DSC11 series engine *'Development code' **'3:' Third generation *'Chassis type' **'A:' Chassis for articulated bus **'C:' Chassis for single-decker, two-axle bus **'D:' Chassis for double-decker bus **'N:' F-chassis for heavy-duty execution **'T:' chassis for single-decker or double-decker bus with trailing axle *'Steering wheel location' **'L:' Left hand drive **'R:' Right hand drive See also * Category:Scania * Ainax - holding company created after an attempted acquisition of Scania by Volvo * Scania Torped - concept car References *Wikipedia for base article *World Encyclopaedia of Trucks External links * Scania corporate site * Yahoo! - Scania AB Company Profile * Scania Museum at Södertälje Category:Merged companies Category:Truck manufacturers of Sweden Category:Scania Category:Volkswagen Category:Bus manufacturers of Sweden Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Sweden Category:Swedish brands Category:Engine manufacturers of Sweden Category:Companies of Sweden